Depression In Darkness
Depression In Darkness is the fifteenth episode of season two and the forty-first episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! premise When Christopher reflects back on his breakup with Sandy Anderson Sonic Jones sets him up with an extremely attractive girl named Nikki Jameson who is apparently attracted to "adorable" celebrities like him all unknown of Natalie Nightingale's revenge from her bad defeat by Christopher Jones previously! Plot The episode begins with Christopher looking depressed about not having a girlfriend as Sonic tells Christopher about an attractive girl named Nikki as he asks where he could meet her as he explains it will be easy since she's wearing a Thunder Struck t-shirt on and light blue skinny jeans as he decides to take him to her in Las Vegas as the scene changes! The two are soon stopped by Emily and some stranger they've never met before as they both remember them from their past defeat as Sonic tries reasoning with her surprising her about him siding with Christopher as he punches her in the eyes as the mysterious stranger tells her to retreat as the two leave! They arrive in Las Vegas where they soon meet Nikki in a shirt shop as she sees Christopher and Sonic and runs over to them and sweetly greets them as she then blushes when she looks into Christopher's eyes as she asks if he's okay as she sees a depressed look on his face as she decides to go out with him as his new girlfriend as he agrees as long as nothing goes wrong as Sonic decides to protect them from the same two intruders who interfered with them before! The scene changes to the Restaurant Room where they soon discover Emily the mysterious villain and Natalie appearing with modern weapons with them as they soon ambush them as they soon chase them as Christopher calls for backup and Selena appears with her force as they arrest Emily, Colin, and Natalie as the episode ends with images from different locations in the credits! Locations *Las Vegas *Shirt Shop *Fremont *Mystery Mobile *Restaurant * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Characters *Christopher Jones *Nikki Jameson (Debut; Love Interest) *Sonic Jones *Colin Wyvern (Debut; Antagonist) *Natalie Nightingale (Antagonist) *Emily Jones (Antagonist) *Giselle Darlene *Madison Jones *Searra Miller *Jordan Loza *Jack Allen *Kelsey Klingensmith (Mentioned) *Marley Vickson (Mentioned) *Jean (Mentioned) *Joan (Mentioned) *Dan *Sandy Anderson (Mentioned Antagonist) *Harold Kang (Antagonist; Flashback) *Robin Rowland (Mentioned) *Maddie Anderson (Flashback) *Madelyn Anderson(Flashback) *Invisible Demon(Flashback) *Masked Menace(Flashback) *Replicated Giselle Darlene(Flashback) *Faith Loza(Flashback) *Emily Bouser(Flashback) *Turkey Fusion(Flashback) *Armed Turkey(Flashback) *Mr. Bouser(Flashback) *Professor Demolition(Flashback) *Medusa(Flashback) *Fossilized Freak(Flashback) *Penelope Flores(Flashback) *The Great Barry(Flashback) *Security Guard *Bernice Blender(Flashback) *Randy Anderson(Flashback) *Phillip Gregory(Flashback) *Jessica Lee(Flashback) *Dennis(Flashback) *Amanda Smith(Flashback) *Vegas Vulture(Antagonist Flashback) *Rude Guy Notes/Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cultural References Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears